MisPlaCeD: The Sciocco Famiglia
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: When an experiment goes wrong, a forum filled with RPers get transported to an unknown world full of talking infants, flame battles, and mafia-related shenanigans!
1. Prologue

**MisPlaCeD: The Sciocco Famiglia**

**Prologue**

It was a typical Friday night for the Random Roleplay! forum. People came and went, cookies were eaten and people molested. The strangers that chatted and goofed with each other on these forums almost everyday didn't know one another in any personal sense, but by and by connections were made and friendships cemented. Gradually things became normalized and, like any social networking site, the denizens of Random Roleplay! fell into a comfortable rhythm.

This night started out no different from the rest, but little did anyone know, this seemingly typical night would not end so normally...

**Obi Shinobi:** _sup pplz!_

**PiePerson**: _*glomps* obiii_

**FlameHaze17:** _like I was saying, KakaXNaru has something for every1!_

**Obi Shinobi:** _eww… what'd I walk into?_

**Emotive Gothika:** _yaoi discussion! Very srz business! :3_

**Mamo-kun**: _sup Obi, this has been going on for too long! XD_

**FlameHaze17:** _shaddup mamo, before I sic my robo-slave on you!_

**PHAZONFUELEDKID:** _*robotic voice* Ready and willing, Mistress!_

**Obi Shinobi:** _rofl, hi kiddo_

As was mentioned before, a pretty typical night for the forum; a few people were missing as always, but no set time was ever arranged for the group, so people drifted on and off throughout the day, coming whenever they please or whenever they had the five minutes of time.

So, after hours of random discussion, drama, glompz, the devouring of food (and body parts) and of course, role playing, the people of Random Roleplay! were beginning to wind down. Work, school, dentist appointments; all the real-world worries of life would have to be greeted the next day, and sleep would be needed later on.

However, on this night, one of the late-comers, who was a tad more bored than the rest, did something so random it caused the others to pause... and do random things themselves...

**Emotive Gothika:** _*slips on banana peel and falls flat on face*_

**PiePerson:** _O.o_

**FlameHaze17:** _lol Emo, that's such an old gag..._

**Obi Shinobi:** _you okay mahal?_

**DuchessOfDementia:** _evil banana peels are invading the earth!_

**Emotive Gothika:** _*staggers to feet* yeah, im alrighty..._

**DuchessOfDementia:** _*grabs Emo and shakes her* don't let the evil banana peels get you!_

**PiePerson:** _god nez…_

**Obi Shinobi:** _*sweatdrops at nez*_

**Emotive Gothika:** _okay... Duchess, take a breather..._

**Tonight'sWolf:** _*eats banana*_

**DuchessOfDementia:** _*points at Wolf* it's your fault that the banana peels are attacking!_

**FlameHaze17:** _*hides dead body of Joe Jonas* what? I didn't stalk the Jonas Brothers only to torture and eventually kill them! *shifty eyes*_

**PiePerson:** _pie is confuzzled…_

**Mamo-kun:** _like, wow... you guys are crazy..._

**Obi Shinobi**: _maybe a lil_

**Emotive Gothika:** _Ohmigay! Tsuna failed Reborn's trial?! NOOOO!!! *random outburst*_

**Tonight'sWolf:** _and Emo's talking about what?_

**FlameHaze17:** _*prepares to torture Miley Cyrus* some anime that the rest of us haven't heard of let alone watch_

**Emotive Gothika:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn, very good stuff *nods head* you guys should really keep up with the anime times…_

**Obi Shinobi:** _Well the rest of us don't live a thousand miles from Japan_

**Emotive Gothika:** _Well, there's that…_

Little did the friends know that while PHAZONFUELEDKID, a.k.a. "Kid", had said he was going to dinner; he was really just taking a break to work on his latest project.

Earlier in the day, the self-proclaimed genius had attended a seminar on worm-holes in space. The speaker, a visiting professor from M.I.T., had stated that within the worm-holes, time-travel was indeed possible, as well as the power to bend reality. Kid had soaked up every last word and had started a new project the moment he got home. Using his mom's old washing machine, he began rigging the simple laundry cleaner up to his computer with the intent to test the 'worm-hole theory' for himself.

"Just a little tweak here..." he murmured to himself as he connected wires into the back of the washing machine. Various colored wires and cables snaked out across the basement floor, or as Kid liked to call it, his 'lab'. On the nearby computer screen, a stream of information blazed across the hundreds of thousands of digital pixels along with a large loading bar. The bar stated that the program was 99% complete, denoting that Kid's 'worm-hole' was nearly ready to be tested.

Thing is, he didn't remember that the Random Roleplay! forum was minimized on his computer's taskbar…

"Here goes nothing," Kid whispered between pursed lips as he flipped on the house's extra generator, (a tool usually used to keep the house powered in case of a black-out, but was now only powering his machine).

The house groaned and the lights began exploding all around the small building, frightening not only his family but most of the neighborhood as well for the entire block had lost electricity due to the sudden surge of power going into the worm-hole machine. Now, the only light on the whole block was a strange, blue one that exploded outwards from Kid's basement, illuminating the whole room and very nearly blinding Kid.

"I've done it! I've done it! I've dooone it!" Kid bellowed excitedly, not minding that his eyes were burning because of the light. And then, before he could get onto his computer and tell everyone on the forum about his new accomplishment (that would definitely win him a Nobel Prize if he ever told anyone about it), the washing machine swallowed him whole like a snake eating an egg, only much faster.

There was a super-sonic boom that shook half the county, and then Kid and the washing machine were no more.

* * *

**The MisPlaCeD series is a sort of project my friend and I are working on separately. **_**MisPlaCeD: A tale from the Random Roleplay! forum**_** is the one he's working, which is in the Naruto series while I'm working on KHR.**

**The descriptions and personalities of my online friends are mostly from my imagination, though I **_**have**_** asked them some questions to better suit the story and make it more realistic… at least, to them, but hopefully to other readers as well.**

**Rating will be T for language for some scenes/things that may not be appropriate for those under the teen's section (blame it on the randomness of my friends and I :D). The rating will forever be T because I doubt that I will be able to make anything rated M here due to some males who cringe at the mere word of yaoi (*gives Obi and Mamo pointed looks*) and also due to the fact that I myself cringe when het is on…**

**To say that I own KHR will be breaking the law and I'm sure as hell that I don't want to get sued then jailed because of that. To put it simply, I don't own any anime, manga, games, shows, movies, or anything else that is referenced here…**

**I also don't own Ralph the Chainsaw. FlameHaze17 does. Just felt like putting that in here while I have the chance. You'll see why soon enough…**

**One last thing, wanna know what Sciocco means? Well to save you the trouble of looking it up on the web, Sciocco is Italian for silly. It was either that or Stolto and I think I speak for everyone when I say that Sciocco sounds and looks much cooler. And why did I name this fic so? Well, you'll have to wait for the chapter in which I will reveal as to why I have named the fic so.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. I love to hear your opinions :D**


	2. Emoness and Mamo Shinobi?

**MisPlaCeD: The Sciocco Famiglia**

**Emoness and Mamo Shinobi?**

Emo led a simple, easy-going life to say the least. She kept to herself, was only ever at home or school, and never put a toe out of line because her mother's wrath was her worst nightmare. Though her academic skills lacked in many ways and she tended to procrastinate when it came to schoolwork, she always manages to scrape passes in all of her classes… if not one or two failed ones.

But even though Emotive Gothika, a.k.a. Emo, was content with her easy-going real life, she had always felt that she was living in a cage. School, house, eating and sleeping had been her daily routine throughout most of her life. That was why when she had discovered anime, that opened up many new doors for her; one of which led her to the wonderful world of roleplaying and to the party-everyday Random Roleplay! forum.

There she was known as the Queen of Yaoi, the Child of Darkness, the Crazy Filipino Chick, and a few more names that she probably doesn't even know about. She didn't like to bring on the details of her real-life to the forum, but her friends already knew enough about her without it. And everyone at the forum knew that whenever Emo was around, being emo was the last thing they would expect her to do (though she does, occasionally, spend some time in her own little corner, fittingly called Emo's Corner).

But tonight, her smooth sailing life would take a dramatic turn all because she had logged onto her favorite website.

Giggling at something funny her proclaimed koi said, Emo was just about to reply in the Conference Bamboo Hut (the chat topic in the forum) when suddenly, the screen of her year-old Compaq laptop flickered on and off. Blinking in confusion, Emo thought that it was only something the Wifi connection was doing (which happens occasionally) and she was prepared to remove the battery of her precious "Lappie" (as she called it) when the screen stopped flickering and began to glow blue.

"_Ang __putang__ina_!" Emo cursed in her native language, thinking that her computer had crashed and regretting not asking her dad to buy her an external hard drive.

Growling angrily and banging her fist onto the palm rests of the Compaq, Emo was about to close the crappy Lappie when the screen began to glow a brighter blue and it even started to swirl into itself.

"… the ef?" Emo whispered, squinting at the computer screen and slowly reaching out a hand to touch it.

Bad idea. The second her fingers made contact with the screen, she felt a tug on her arm and she was promptly pulled inside the computer, blue light flashing around her like spotlights.

She didn't scream for she was far too shocked to do so. All that she saw around her was bright blue light accompanied by what she assumed was wind whipping past her as if she was flying through the air at mach speed. But though she was completely shocked and in disbelief at what was happening to her, there was that familiar giddy feeling welling up inside, tickling the happy-go-lucky persona that hid in the emo girl.

Then, as suddenly as she had felt herself flying through the air, Emo came to an abrupt stop and she found herself hovering over what seemed to be a filthy old couch.

A second later, she fell onto said couch with an "Oof!" causing a cloud of dust to poof up into the air as the piece of furniture groaned and nearly collapsed under her weight. Coughing and spitting out dust that settled into her mouth, Emo got up on all fours and blinked in the dimness of the room.

She seemed to have landed in a large, reception-like room. It might've once been an elegant lobby of some sort, but everything was now covered in a thick layer of dust and grime. The walls, ceiling, and floor was dark with age, there were no light bulbs in the rusted sockets overhead, and the crimson red curtains hanging on the ceiling-high grime-covered windows were shredded as if some wild animal was bored and decided to play with them.

The mother of all questions popped up in Emo's mind. Where the hell was she? It was quite obvious that nothing was recognizable to her and confusion as well as more question seemed to spin in the supposed emo girl's mind.

Exhaling a breath to calm herself, Emo rose from the couch and dusted herself off as she looked around the room once more. It was pretty dim in the room, despite the large windows. And judging by what she could see through the grimy glass, Emo deducted that she was in some abandoned place. No one roamed the cemented paths that wove through the courtyard outside and the trees that surrounded the area looked like they grew freely without anyone caring for them for more then a few years.

There were also dark clouds in the sky, suggesting that it might rain sooner or later. That was nothing new for Emo though for back in her home country, it had been raining nonstop for nearly a month with two typhoons coming in and out of the tropical country for nearly two weeks.

Clicking her tongue, Emo spotted a door and immediately headed towards it. The wooden door creaked on its rusted hinges as she stepped out into the dark hallway and she felt a chill go up her spine at the creepy scene of darkness extending into nothingness.

She wasn't afraid of the dark. She was more afraid of what possibly lingered there, unknown to her, a lonely girl wandering an abandoned building. Since she grew up in a traditional family who had their ancient superstitions, she couldn't help but wonder if there were ghosts lurking in the dark shadows. The thought of having a supernatural encounter both excited and spooked her.

Feeling her heart beating hard against her chest, Emo slowly made her way down the hall, her footsteps muffled by the carpeted floor. There were no windows or lights, so she stayed near the walls, feeling her away around in the darkness like a blind person. A couple times she came across a door, but she found them locked when she tried to open them.

"God, how long is this hallway?" Emo wondered out loud to herself just so she could break the eerie silence that hung around her.

Creepy. Eerie. Just plain scary. Emo wanted to get out of the building as fast as possible but the hallway just kept on going. She was expecting to get to a staircase or something, but she just found more hallways after ten minutes of wandering. She was at the edge of frustration when a loud crash, that seemed to amplify in the still air, rang from somewhere near Emo, making her jump out of her skin and rush to the nearest wall as if it would protect her.

"Ow! What the Fuck?!" a slightly muffled voice shouted from behind the door near Emo.

Breathing deeply and heart pounding against her chest as if it wanted to do a lifetime of beats in one minute, Emo clutched her chest and stared at the wooden door where the angry voice was coming from. At first, she thought it was a ghost (who could blame her?) but then logic kicked in. Ghosts don't crash into things nor feel pain and cuss for that matter.

Exhaling a sigh of relief at the thought of finally having met someone in a place she knows nothing about, Emo approached the door and reached out to grasp the doorknob, only to pause when she heard another voice inside.

"Dude, where the hell did you come from?" said this other voice.

"Wouldn't I like to know," said the cussing voice and judging by the low-pitch of the two voices, Emo deducted that the two were males.

"Aw shit, I can't see a thing!"

"You're not the only one genius. Where are you?"

"Over here." That sentence sounded sarcastic.

A thud and another curse. "Stupid chair!"

A laugh. "Who's the genius now?"

"Haha, we'll see who'll be laughing when you trip over your own two feet."

"I don't trip over my fee-ack!"

Another thud, heavier this time and then there was the sound of what seemed to be like a struggle. Thinking that the two males were fighting for nothing (darnn male egos!) Emo quickly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open (relieved that it wasn't locked), ready to break up the fight.

"Hey! You guys shouldn't-" Emo started but then she froze. Though the room had no windows and lights, her already dark-adjusted eyes could clearly see the scene in front of her.

There were two boys on the floor, the larger one on top of the other. The one on top was a blond guy; fit, good-looking, and had a cocky look about him. The boy under him seemed tall and of Asian lineage, but he looked younger then Emo and the blond dude. Once Emo saw the two boys, her mouth fell open and she gawked, a soft blush creeping on her face. The two boys on the floor stared wide-eyed at her for a second before they remembered their current position and they hurriedly scrambled off of each other, quickly muttering excuses.

"This isn't what you think!"

"I tripped!"

"He fell on me!"

"It was dark!"

"I am not gay!"

"Even if I was gay, I wouldn't be interested in him!"

And et cetera. Emo closed her mouth, the small blush lingering on her face, and she shook her head, trying to get the perverted thoughts that began to form there to disappear. Then she looked at the two flustered boys and tried not to grin because the sight of one on top of the other still haunted her mind.

"Hey!" she cried and the boys immediately shut up. "I got the message! You tripped and fell on each other, it happens all the time, so don't freak okay?"

The two boys' faces still looked pretty embarrassed, but they calmed down at Emo's words.

"So, you live here?" asked the blond just so that the tension could be released.

Emo snorted. "I wish, but no, I don't. I just suddenly appeared here through my computer."

The Asian boy, who was quite tall as Emo had suspected, gave out a cry of shock and he pointed a finger at her. "You came through the portal too?"

Emo had expected the two to not believe her and think that she was crazy, but the Asian's reaction confirmed that she wasn't the only one who got sucked into the portal.

Before she could say anything however, the blond cut in. "I did too. Weirdest shit I've seen in my life. And I've seen a lot of weird shit."

"Yeah, I was just chatting with my friends online," said Emo, placing a hand on her hip and pursing her lips. "And my House of Night RP was just starting!"

The blond guy blinked and stared at Emo, eyebrows scrunching together and a look of disbelief on his face. "Did you say House of Night RP?"

Emo's brown eyes flickered to the blond and she pulled her lips into a tight line. "Yeah," she said slowly, feeling insecure about telling her interests to two complete strangers. "It's a role playing game I created on a forum." She shrugged. "I like to role play a lot."

The blond nodded quickly and said, "Is the name of the forum you go to called Random Roleplay?" a bit excitedly.

Emo's eyes went wide as she stared at the blond, then at the tall Asian, taking in their appearances and slowly recognizing their faces. "No way!" she cried, exasperated. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you guys sooner!"

"What? What's going on?" asked the Asian, sounding confused and not at all following what Emo and the blond were talking about.

"You're Mamo!" Emo cried, pointing at the Asian. "And you're Obi!" She pointed to the blond next.

Mamo's mouth formed an o when he realized what Emo was saying and a grin spread across his face. "Lemme guess, you're Wolf?"

"No."

"Flame?"

"Try again, Panda Cow."

"Nez?"

"Mamo," said Obi, rolling his eyes at the cookie lover's cluelessness. "It's obvious that she's Emo."

"Well yeah, considering her dark clothes and stuff-"

"No, Mamo," said Emo, laughing at the younger teen. "I'm _Emo_, with a capital e."

Mamo's eyes went wide and his mouth formed an even bigger o then before. "Ooh! You're Emo! Right, I knew that."

"You should've known sooner because I'm the only one who calls you Panda Cow," said Emo, still laughing. "And I can't believe that the first time I meet you two perverts face-to-face, you get into a very yaoi-ish position. How deliciously ironic."

At that, both boys' faces flushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, we will never, ever, _ever_ talk about that again!" Mamo exclaimed, forming an x with his forearms to punctuate his sentence.

"Talk about what?" said Obi, his eyes doing shifty movements.

"Sure, okay," said Emo with an eye roll and a small giggle. "Anyway guys, let's get out of here and find out where the hell we are."

Momentarily pushing aside that embarrassing scene to the very back of their minds, the boys nodded and the three online friends left the dark room. The hallways outside were still dark, as Emo had expected, but she felt happier and more cheerful now that she wasn't alone. Plus, she was able to meet two of the many people she wanted to meet in person, despite the fact that they were in such a provocative position when she first saw them. The memory still made her want to snicker.

"This place gives me the creeps," Mamo said out of the blue and the building groaned as if emphasizing that sentence.

"Aw c'mon, it's not that bad," said Emo, smiling at her fellow Asian.

"Typical Emo, liking the darkness more then the average Joe," said Obi, shaking his head but grinning anyway.

Emo grinned back and was about to say something when there was a loud crash coming from somewhere deep in the building. The crash was then followed by an anguished yell and the trio froze in their tracks, nervously looking over their shoulders and staring into the darkness that seemed to stretched on and on behind them.

"On second thought, we should get the hell out of here, like now," said Emo, half running and half walking ahead.

"Right behind you," said Obi and Mamo in unison as they quickly followed the emo girl.


	3. The Duchess, the Wolf, and the Pie

**MisPlaCeD: The Sciocco Famiglia**

**The Duchess, the Wolf, and the Pie**

Long dark hair, a cute smiley face, a hot body, and a strong personality to finish it up, DuchessOfDementia, a.k.a. Nez, have had many people tell her that she should be a model.

Well, that goal was already accomplished. Already having a modeling contract with Hot Topics and a few other companies, Nez could proudly say that she was well on her way to being famous. But she didn't really care if she became famous or not. All she wanted to do was have fun in life and party 'til she just can't no more. And maybe have a couple of threesomes with a few hot girls. A hot guy was optional as well.

Yeah, Nez was bisexual, but she would scream that at the top of the world if she could. She didn't care what people thought of her and if she wanted an orgy, an orgy she would get! She was probably the only female pervert in the Random Roleplay! forum… in real life of course. The other female perverts were more into yaoi and yuri then real life romances, but that was fine. They are who they are as she was who she was.

But there was one thing that Nez couldn't understand… why was it that she was suddenly sucked into her computer screen like water through a straw?! Why was she whooshing through a blue tunnel while screaming her head off and flailing around comically? Of course, when somebody finds himself traveling through the space-time continuum, they would certainly scream their heads off, but the main question was, why was this happening to her?!

When Nez realized that she had finally stopped moving, she stopped her flailing movements and opened her eyes, which closed of their own accord when she was traveling through the portal. The young model found herself sitting on the floor of some sort of cubicle, which was painted a creamy color and had a mirror on the opposite side of the currently locked door. Looking around and blinking in confusion, she recognized the cubicle to be a changing room like those in a department store.

Standing up from the floor, Nez turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair was a mess from traveling through the portal, but other then that, she looked fine. The denim shorts and blue tank she was wearing were still intact and she didn't have any cuts or bruises, so she was fine. For now at least.

Regaining her composure, Nez boldly unlatched the lock to the door and stepped outside.

She certainly was in a changing room, but the room wasn't in a department store. She was actually in a cute little boutique that sold many girly things which were specifically made to catch the modern teenage girl's interest. Indeed, there were a couple groups of school girls in the boutique, giggling over the products and looking all girly and preppy, but that wasn't what interested Nez. What interested her was the fact that all the school girls wore school uniforms, all different styles but having the same mini-skirt look and there were even a couple with the traditional sailor collar blouse. Eyes going wide when realization dawned to her, Nez hurried out of the store (thank God that no one paid any attention to her) and she stepped outside into the city that was waiting to be discovered by the demented duchess.

"Oh. My. Effing. God." Nez said to herself, jaw falling open and eyes wide when she took in the appearance of the city.

She was in Japan! Again! Though she didn't recognize the city, she could definitely recognize the Japanese signs and the faces of the Japanese people who walked by without a second glance at her (though some did do a double take, since she was gawking at everything that surrounded her). Shutting her gaping mouth, Nez mentally slapped herself and almost grabbed the next person to walk by her, desperate for some answers.

"Excuse me, but what city is this?" she asked the surprised teenager she had almost grabbed.

The teen was tall and wore a black school uniform with a red armband on his left arm. He held what seemed to be a plant stem in between his lips and he wore his hair in a pompadour, which definitely made Nez wonder though she didn't actually want to know why he wore his hair like that.

"Uh, this is Namimori," said the tall, pompadour-haired teen in answer to Nez's question, wide eyes blinking at the attractive girl. "Why, are you lost?"

Nez gave the stranger a twitchy smile. "Well, you can say that. Thanks anyway." She quickly bowed at the teen and hurried off, despite not knowing where she was actually going.

The pompadour-haired teen only stared off after her. Then he shrugged and went on his merry way.

* * *

After a good half hour of walking about, crossing street after street and making circles around the city (or at least, a small percentage of it), Nez was beat and her legs were throbbing with exhaustion. She didn't even know why she had wasted the past half hour wandering instead of asking someone for help.

"Yeah right," Nez snorted to herself as she trudged on in a more deserted part of town. "As if someone would believe that I actually came here through a portal in my computer."

Nez laughed, but it was more in bitterness and there was no real humor behind it. Sighing, her eyes strayed upwards at the dark clouds that smothered the sky, which rumbled a bit.

_Great, I barely have the clothes on my back and now it's going to rain. Just perfect!_

Nez felt like pulling her hair out in frustration. How can she survive without money or even a valid explanation as to why she was here in the first place?! She doubted she could go to the police and tell them of her "got sucked into a portal" tale nor could she randomly knock on someone's door and ask them for help. To her, it seemed like a lose-lose situation and losing did not comprehend to the hard-headed duchess.

Growling grumpily to herself, Nez continued walking along the sidewalk when a howl reached her ears. The howl was high-pitched, suggesting that it came from a canine, and that howl was followed by an anguished cry.

"Don't hurt him!"

Hearing how helpless the voice sounded, Nez shot off towards the direction of the high-pitched howling. She needn't go too far when she came upon the opening of an alleyway and spotted three guys standing amongst the trash bins. One of them was holding onto a short girl while his companion was grasping a small white-furred puppy by its front legs. The third jerk had a knife in his hand and he was holding it very near the puppy's chest, threatening its life with the sharp blade.

"So little girl, either you come with us to play or the mutt loses its life, your choice," said the jerk holding the knife as he sneered at the girl.

"Let him go!" the short girl said, struggling in the grasp of her captor, curly brown hair bouncing around her face. "If you hurt that poor thing, you are so gonna get it!"

The three jerks laughed like all jerks do when girls say things like that.

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate, _little girl_," said the knife-wielding jerk, emphasizing the last two words. "I'll give you one more chance; come with us or watch as the mutt gets butchered."

The brown-haired girl glared at the knife-wielding jerk, but then her expression changed to shock when said jerk pressed the blade against the bare belly of the helpless dog, gaining a whine from the canine.

"No! Don't!" the girl cried, almost tearing up when the puppy whined again.

The jerks only laughed, relishing in the anguish that the girl was wallowing in all because she cared so much about the puppy. Well, Nez had enough of watching the horrible scene, so she put on her best glare and stomped towards the little group, the anger welling up inside her.

"Hey!" she cried and the four people looked around, spotting her walking towards them. "Let the girl and the dog go!"

The knife-wielding jerk only smirked and he faced Nez, who glared at him as she placed her hands on her hips, looking more like a scolding mother instead of a force to be reckoned with.

"Do you want to play with us as well sexy?" said the knife-jerk and Nez cringed at him.

"I wouldn't play with you if you were the last toy in the multiverse," Nez spat at the jerk, who only smirked more widely. "Now I'll say it again; let the girl and the dog _go_!"

The three jerks laughed cockily, the brunette flitted her eyes from Nez to each of the three jerks, then to the white puppy, as if contemplating on an escape plan. Though she wanted to beat the guys to a pulp for picking on a helpless girl and a dog, Nez thought that distracting the three jerks was just as good.

The puppy yelped as it was promptly dropped to the ground, then the guy who was previously holding it rushed at Nez, who was caught off guard. All of a sudden, the duchess was slammed against the wall, white spots bursting before her eyes for she hit her head against the bricks, and she vaguely felt something long and cold press against her throat.

"And you thought you can get away with disturbing our playtime," said the supposed leader of the three-man cell, chuckling darkly and causing a slight shiver to travel up Nez's spine.

When her headache subsided, Nez saw that the thing pressing against her throat was actually a knife, not the cold handle of a spoon as she hysterically thought. Nez glared at her captor and attempted to take a swing at the moron, but he only pressed the knife harder against her throat, causing her to freeze in fear of getting cut.

She was a model after all and she was sure as hell did not want any unsightly scars on her flawless body.

"Fucking bastards!" Nez hissed though she knew that cursing at them wouldn't do any good.

"Mm, you're pretty sexy," said the jerk that held the knife at Nez's throat, leaning close to her face. Nez cringed at the lack of space in between them and she scrunched up her face when the jerk's breath reached her nostrils.

"Ugh, have you ever heard of mouthwash?" Nez said in disgust and that made the jerk frown at her.

But the brunette, who was previously concocting a plan in her mind, snickered at Nez's response.

"Who knows? It might help you guys successfully pick up girls instead of cornering them in an alley and threatening their life," said Nez, grinning and gaining confidence at the brunette's snickers.

"Soap might help too," the girl said and she and Nez laughed out loud.

"Shut up!" said the jerk who was pinning Nez to the wall and he drew back his hand, about to slap the model across the face.

Nez winced and shut her eyes, expecting the sharp sting of pain on her cheek, but for some reason it didn't come. Wondering if the jerk was only playing with her, she cracked open one eye only to widen both of them when she saw that a third girl had entered the alleyway.

"You guys are way too loud," said this newcomer, who was grasping Nez's captor's wrist, preventing him from slapping her. "I could hear you, as well as smell you, from a mile away."

This new girl had short brown hair, just falling below her shoulders, and looked kind of boyish with an air of toughness. She gave Nez a wink to show that she was a friend before landing a well-aimed punch in the jerk's gut, causing him to release Nez and stagger backwards.

"Who the fuck are you?!" said the leader of the tiny group, glaring at the new girl.

"Never you mind, jerkass," the girl said before running up to him and striking him in the head with a roundhouse kick.

The jerk stumbled backwards before falling on his ass. The other brunette girl on the other hand took advantage of the distraction that the new girl provided and she thrusted her head backwards, her cranium making contact with her captor's nose and effectively causing him to let go of her as he cried out in pain and clutched his half-broken nose. The brunette scrambled away just as the new girl went up to her captor and gave him a good axe kick on the shoulder, making him cry out in pain again.

"Let's get out of here!" Nez cried, running over to the short brunette girl who had retrieved the fallen puppy from the ground.

The two of them ran from the alleyway, shortly followed by the new girl who had kicked all three guys where the sun don't shine for good measure, and the three of them ran as fast as their petite legs could carry them; across two streets, around a corner, and into what seemed to be a public park.

Panting hard and tired from their running, the three girls slowed and collapsed onto a wooden bench, their legs aching and their lungs burning. A moment of silence passed in between the three girls, only their panting being heard, and then the brunette girl with the puppy turned to her two saviors.

"Thanks for saving me," she said in between pants.

Nez waved her hand around, as if brushing off the girl's gratitude. "I didn't do anything," she said before pointing to the tomboyish girl. "She's the one who did the saving."

The tomboyish girl shrugged and grinned. "Saw you guys were in trouble. Couldn't just walk away and have the two of you on my conscience."

The three girls laughed for a moment for it faded away, their pants turning into slow, deep breaths. They stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say in such a situation, until there was a soft whine and the brunette girl looked down in her arms where she carried the white puppy.

"Oh, you're okay!" she cried, looking relieved. The puppy wiggled in her arms, but didn't attempt to jump out of them.

"I can't believe you actually tried to save that puppy," said the tomboyish girl, staring at the cute little puppy then at the brunette.

"I can't help myself. When I see an animal that's hurt or anything, I just have to help it." The brunette shrugged nonchalantly. "It was limping when I found it in the alley, but then those three jerks cornered me and began to… you know."

"No need to talk about that," said Nez, holding up her hands as if surrendering. The brunette did look a bit innocent and she didn't want to traumatize her even more... assuming that she _was_ traumatized. "We should just walk you home okay?"

The brunette's face flushed a soft pink color and she avoided the gazes of Nez and the tomboyish girl. "Well… I don't exactly have a home here."

Nez blinked. "You homeless?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Well… I'm not exactly from here." The brunette forced herself to look at the two curious girls, who were staring at her, expecting her to explain. "I just kinda… dropped here for some really weird reason. You see… therewasthisflashingbluelightcomingfrommycomputerandthenIgotsuckedintoitlikeIwasanoodleandNarutowasslurpingme!"

Nez and the tomboyish girl blinked at the short brunette, who panted a bit from her long sentence.

"Would you mind repeating that?" asked the other girl.

The brunette sucked in a breath, then she said in normal speed, "There was this flashing blue light coming from my computer and then I got sucked into it like I was a noodle and Naruto was slurping me…"

She sounded embarrassed by her story, but both Nez and the other girl gave her expressions of shock.

"You got sucked in too?!" the two girls cried simultaneously, and then they gawked at each other. "You too?!" they cried again in unison, pointing at each other.

"You mean I'm not the only one who got sucked into a portal?" the brunette girl asked, looking relieved.

"Apparently so," said Nez, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, glad I'm not the only one," said the tomboyish girl as she grinned, then she nodded at the brunette. "You know, the way you like animals so much reminds me of a friend of mine on a forum."

"Really?" asked the brunette girl, looking intrigued. "Who?"

"Her pen name's Tonight'sWolf, but we just call her Wolf, or Wolfie."

At that, the brunette's expression turned from curious to shock to excitement in point five seconds. "Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod!" she cried, bouncing up and down in excitement. "That's me! I'm Wolfie!"

"No way!" said Nez and the tomboyish girl, giving Wolf their priceless shocked expressions.

"Well I'm Nez!" cried Nez, sounding excited and practically squealing.

"I'm Pie!" said the tomboyish girl, sounding just as giddy.

Then all three girls gawked at each other and there was a chorus of "You're Nez?!" and "You're Pie?!" and "Yeah I am!" going in between them. But after they had confirmed their identities, they began laughing again, clutching their sides and doubling over.

"Oh. My. God." Nez gasped, wiping tears from her eyes which were both from her laughing and from the fact that she was so happy being able to meet her online friends in person.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," said Wolf, wiping tears from her eyes as well as she chortled.

"Because we're all so happy?" suggested Pie, taking in deep breaths as she held back her own tears.

There was another round of low chuckles, and then Nez sniffed and inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Okay, are we done being emotional?" Both Wolf and Pie nodded. "Good, because now we have to find out where we are and how the hell we got here."


	4. Flame, Kid, and Rayne

**MisPlaCeD: The Sciocco Famiglia**

**Flame Hazes. Phazon Fueled Kids, and Rayne Nara**

The thunder of a waterfall, the garbling of the river that rushed past, birds chirping overhead, trees' swaying with the wind, and despite the dark clouds in the sky, the forest was incredibly calm and peaceful.

And if it wasn't so peaceful, FlameHaze17, a.k.a. Flame, would've torn it apart in mere seconds.

How dare something like this happens to her! How dare she was sucked into her computer just when she had found the mother of all KonoSetsu moments! How dare that Fate let her get sucked into a really weird, swirling blue portal! How dare her glasses get cracked while traveling through said portal! How dare- wait. What was that?

Feeling curious, Flame stood up and walked over to the nearby bushes where she could see something glinting through the gap underneath. Pushing her now cracked glasses further up the bridge of her nose, Flame crouched down and pushed aside the mess of leaves and small branches, peeking through the shrubbery and gasping at the sight behind it.

Sitting there on the ground all by its lonesome was a chainsaw. Not just any chainsaw mind you, but this one had many added features that ordinary chainsaws didn't have (like the infinite power supply and the extendable blade) and the whole thing gleamed like new! Not only that, but on the sides of the blade was a single name carved into it in curvy letters.

_Ralph._

Squealing with glee, Flame grabbed Ralph the Chainsaw and began spinning around in some form of dancing, jumping up and down and feeling like she was up in the clouds.

"Ralph! I have found thee!" Flame cried, almost tearing up in the happy face-to-blade meeting with her precious and most favorite killing weapon. And after ten minutes of giddy happy dancing, Flame revved Ralph's engine as a sadistic grin crept up her face. "Oh yes, you will definitely make mama happy." Ralph purred in Flame's hands and the yuri fangirl felt an excited chill go up her spine.

All of sudden, just before Flame decided to chop down some trees (and rip apart a few forest animals as well) to release her contained fury, a bright blue light shone down on the proclaimed psycho. Squinting up at the sky, Flame saw something dark in the center of the flashing blue ball of light before common sense kicked her in the head. With a shriek that would've made a banshee blush in embarrassment, Flame half ran, half stumbled away as the ball of blue came crashing into the ground.

Diving into the dirt to further avoid the ball of blue light, Flame felt the ground shake beneath her as a loud explosion resonated in the air. The bespectacled girl could also felt chunks of dirt pepper her back and there was a faint smell of smoke and hot metal drifting through the air. Once she deemed it safe enough, Flame slowly pushed herself off of the ground and turned to look at whatever had crash landed into the ground near her.

There was a pillar of smoke rising not too far from her and whatever had landed made itself a small crater in the ground. Brushing dirt off of her (and her poor Ralph), Flame slowly approached the carnage, starting up her precious chainsaw just in case some freaky alien being stumbled out of the ruins, ready to suck her brains out.

Not half a minute later, something _did_ stumble out of the ruins, but before Flame could swing Ralph around and slice through flesh, she found that the figure _wasn't_ an alien being ready to suck her brains out.

In fact, the figure was actually a human, a teenage boy to be exact, and he looked battered and bruised as he fell to his knees near Flame, cradling his left arm in his right.

"Ohemgee!" Flame cried out, running up to the boy and kneeling down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Blue eyes that were slightly hidden by dirty blond hair looked up at her and gave her an expression that said "Do I look okay?" Flame just gave him a twitchy smile and said, "Sorry, standard question."

Wrapping her free arm around the unnamed boy, Flame half carried him to a nearby tree and set him down at the base, placing Ralph near her before peering at the boy's left arm.

"It's not broken," said the boy in a slightly hoarse voice.

"But its cut up pretty bad," said Flame. "You know how to handle it?"

"I don't know how to clean it up, but I can stop the bleeding at least."

"Good, 'cuz I inflict pain, not mend it."

Shaking her brown hair out of her face and ignoring the look the boy gave her, Flame looked back at the still smoldering pile of… whatever it was… and she wondered what could've happened to it. As if reading her mind, the boy answered Flame's unasked question.

"I was doing an experiment, until it blew up in my face," he said, causing Flame to look back at him. "I traveled through a wormhole to get here, but it seemed that my machine got busted in the process, hence my injuries and why there was an explosion.

"I see," Flame said, though in truth, she could barely see it.

Sighing a bit, the boy stood up, still cradling his left arm, and he approached the ruins of his machine, which was still smoldering in the crater it had created, smoke rising out of it. Flame followed him, partly because she was curious and partly because she had nothing else to do.

Once Flame was close enough, she actually saw that the boy's so called "wormhole machine" was actually a washing machine. Feeling a sweatdrop form on her head, Flame glanced over at the boy, who was poking around in a small pile of metal that was a couple of feet from the damaged washing machine. She walked up behind him and bent over to peer at what he was fiddling with.

"Is that a computer?" Flame asked and the boy nodded, crouching down and fiddling with his damaged appliance.

"It was hooked up to my machine," the boy explained. "I guess that's why it got sucked in with me." The boy then gave out an exasperated sigh. "And all my data was there," he half whined.

Flame peered ever closer at the computer screen, which was still on but was quickly flickering away. She could see that the desktop background was that of a group of chibi girls, each unique in their own way, and there was a caption of "Touhou" near the bottom. The screen flickered on and off yet again, and one of the windows that were minimized on the taskbar suddenly maximized itself. That very window happened to be a saved page from the internet. It showed a couple of blue-ish panels with avatars on the left and typed responses in each of its respective boxes.

Flame recognized one of the avatars as her own, which was a picture of Suzumiya Haruhi grasping a protesting Asahina Mikuru in a very suggestive headlock.

"Oh my God, that's me!" Flame exclaimed, pointing at the computer screen which finally flickered and lost its power.

"Hm?" said the boy and he caught a faint glimpse of what Flame was pointing at before the computer went completely blank. His jaw fell open at the sight of the yuri-ish avatar and he looked up at the bespectacled Flame, taking in her appearance once more and finally noticing the chainsaw she held at her side. "Wait, so you mean… you're Flame?!"

Flame looked at the boy, eyes wide and mouth slightly slack. Slowly, she nodded, looking a little dumbfounded.

"How do you…" she started, but she had a feeling she knew what the boy was going to say.

"I'm Phazon. Or Kid if you like," said the boy and Flame could've sworn her jaw reached the ground in shock.

"Y-You're Kid?!"

A nod was all she needed before she gave out a loud squeal and she practically glomped the teenaged boy, who winced in pain as his arm as pressed between their two bodies.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" Flame cried, bouncing up and down in Kid's lap. "You're so much cuter in person!"

"Ow! Flame, my arm!" Kid exclaimed, his face going red at the girl's last sentence.

"Oops, sorry."

Flame removed herself from Kid and she grinned from ear to ear, looking oddly like the Cheshire Cat. Kid winced a bit as more pain shot up his arm, but it faded quickly and he looked back at Flame, who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"This is so cool! Meeting you here in… wherever we are!" Flame stated, grinning so widely that she almost bared all of her teeth.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is," said Kid, smiling at Flame.

"But it's your fault that we're here."

Kid's smile fell and he hung his head in shame. "Yeah… I guess it is…" he said a bit sadly.

"But if you're here, and I'm here, then that means everyone else in the forum must be here as well!"

At that, Kid brightened up. "You may be right there."

"But since you're the one who made the wormhole thingy and transported us here, it's your fault that I wasn't able to see that very important KonoSetsu moment!"

"Huh?"

Kid cringed at the _very pissed off_ look on Flame's face; her eyes seemed to burn fire as she revved Ralph once more, his engine growling hungrily. In a moment of hysteria, Kid thought that Flame looked like some of the demonic monsters he had encountered in many of his video games.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Flame, no need to get violent!" cried Kid, inching away from the furious psycho with the chainsaw.

"I can get violent whenever I want!" Flame all but yelled, raising Ralph and gnashing her teeth.

And yet, before Flame could take a swing at the blond boy, she was interrupted by a loud shriek that sounded as if it had actually come from a banshee. Both Kid and Flame looked towards the forest, where the shriek had come from, and not a second later, the ground began to shake. It wasn't like an earthquake. It was more like a hundred feet thundering onto the dirt, making their way towards the two friends and their smoldering pile of metal.

"I think we should run," said Kid, slowly getting to his feet.

"My mind's saying that, but my body won't move," said Flame, Ralph sputtering in her hands.

Suddenly, a figure crashed through the bushes, looking thoroughly beat and tired out, leaves and twigs in her long black hair and smudges of dirt on the exposed parts of her body. Kid and Flame stared at her, but she waved her arms in a motion that told them to get their feet moving.

"Ruuuuun!" this new figure cried and she zoomed past them, following the river downstream.

As she said that single word, a herd of wild boars crashed through the bushes behind her, looking extremely angry and not at all pleased. They bared their tusks and teeth and snorted their boar snorts as the herd of over forty charged towards Kid and Flame.

"I ain't afraid of no pigs!" Flame exclaimed, revving up Ralph, but she wasn't able to even take a step forward when Kid grabbed her arm and pulled her after the running girl.

"Less violence, more running!" Kid cried and he sped off after the unknown girl.

And so began their comical chase through the forest where they came upon dead ends, disguised themselves as a bear, slipped on falling banana peels from the monkeys in the trees, and even had time to play a game of poker with some snakes before the boars found them and they had to be chased once again…

Just kidding. What actually happened is that they shortly came across the unknown girl, who helped them climb a large vine-covered tree, out of reach from the boars that just ran past as if forgetting who they were chasing or even why they were running in the first place.

Panting and out of breath, Flame and Kid rested on the thick branches of the tree with the girl, who was just as tuckered out as they were. A moment passed between the three before Flame spoke.

"Thanks for the help," she said to the girl, who just nodded.

"And you wanted to butcher those so-called pigs," said Kid, smirking at Flame who only pouted at him.

"What were you guys doing down there anyway?" the girl intervened.

"Well, _I_ got sucked into a portal in my computer and it was all because of _his_ stupid wormhole experiment!" Flame said, pointing an accusing finger at Kid.

"C'mon Flame, it's not like I wanted this to happen!" Kid argued.

"Kid, you were experimenting on wormholes for Ralph's sake! How can you not expect to be sucked into it?!"

At that, Kid mumbled something that neither girls could hear, but the unnamed girl did a double take at their short argument.

"Did you guys just call each other Kid and Flame?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Flame, crossing her arms and eyes still narrowed at Kid. "They're not our real names, just our pen names on fanfiction dot net."

The girl's mouth formed an o and she grinned at the two. "So you're FlameHaze17 and he's PHAZONFUELEDKID?"

Both Kid and Flame looked at the girl for a moment, then both said in unison, "And you are?"

The girl's grin grew wider, if possible, and she pointed to herself as she said, "Rayne! I'm Rayne Nara!"

* * *

**And abrupt stop! Sorry to make this short, but the next chappie will be considerably longer. I am only taking this time to say that I don't know if Kid has blue eyes, but I'm sure he has dirty blond hair (as seen in his profile) and Rayne… well, I just took her description from Obi's story XP**

**Good news! More of my friends are making a MisPlaCeD story! Flame already has one posted in the Negima! section entitled **_**MisPlaCeD: Run For Your Lives, Negima!**_

**Kid and Pie are planning on a MisPlaCeD story in the Touhou and Outsiders series respectively. If you non-Random-Roleplayers are interested, please check out Flame and Obi's story and I will get back to you on Kid and Pie's story.**

**Thanks to those non-Random-Roleplayers who have reviewed and subscribed to the story alert. And of course, thanks to my random friends for without them, my life will still be miserable and roleplay-less… not to mention Obi-less XP**

**Beware of Flame and Ralph the chainsaw!**


End file.
